nikita2010fandomcom-20200222-history
Lionel Peller
Seymour Birkhoff is head of IT at Division. He's been at Division under both Percy and Roan's command. History Before Division Before Seymour was recruited by Division, he was a college student. During his time at college his cyber criminal handle was "Shadow Walker". Upon hacking into the Pentagon, Seymour was caught then recruited shortly after. In Division Before Season One Birkhoff was recruited before Nikita. When he actually came to Division, it was Nikita, Birkhoff and Michael that were usually put together for missions once Nikita progressed beyond recruit status. He has always told her she is hot, to which she responded with calling him nerd, something he is not fond of. He knew about Michael and Nikita falling for each other, however he has always believed Nikita likes him on some level. Season One In Pilot Birkhoff finds out that pressure sensor at Daniel Monroe's grave was triggered and gained satelite photo of the area, finding Nikita there. Percy charged him with heading operation to kill Nikita. He was not happy about giving the kill order, but did so nevertheless. However he is tricked and kidnapped by Nikita, who claims she wants access to Division network. He laughed at the idea of bringing down the Division. She "pistol whips his face", yet allows him to live after this. Michael and other Division agents find him taped to a spring rocking horse, much to Michael's amusement. Birkhoff is thought to be Nikita's mole in Kill Jill when he makes the snide comment that the "only person who could hack into Division is me." This rouses the suspicions of Percy and Michael, who send him to talk to Amanda. Amanda sends Birkhoff to Medical for a brain scan (as well as a full body cavity search), and Birkhoff is found to have a "tiny wireless transmitter" embedded in his second biscupid that was placed there by NIkita when she kidnapped him. He does seem to care for Nikita, often calling her "Nikki" and telling Michael that he misses her, too. After Division Season Two In Season Two, Birkhoff is first re-introduced after he rescues Michael and Nikita. From there, he begins to work with Michael and Nikita towards taking down Division (although he seemed to be initially against the idea of working with them at all). He continues to be the "IT" guy, although he does seem to have some fighting capabilities. He is also shown to be extremely wealthy. He claims that during his time at Division he had been hardwiring money for himself from various bank accounts. It is seen in the ninth episode of Nikita, Fair Trade, that Birkhoff is captured by Division while performing surveillance on Oversight with Nikita. He is brutally interrogated by Amanda, who crushed his right hand. Nikita is forced to trade her black box for Birkhoff, but demanded that Sean Pierce be the one to make the exchange. Birkhoff has had a good relationship with Sonya, his female counterpart and replacement at Division. They are often seen having video chats when Birkhoff needs her help. In the final episode of Season Two, Birkhoff passionately kisses her. This will most likely develop into a romantic relationship in Season Three. New Division Season Three - coming soon Personality Birkhoff is highly intelligent and is shown to have a rebellious side to him. Birkhoff thinks very highly of himself and his skills.If God is in the details, then I am a God. He is the comic relief, often making jokes that lighten the mood. Birkhoff is caring and loyal to his friends beneath his snarky exterior. Relationships Nikita Nikita and Birkhoff have known each other since their first years at Division. They have almost a family bond. Nikita always calls Birkhoff nerd and Birkhoff cals Nikita, Nikki. He however does kiss her in Crossbow. Michael Initially only on profesional basis, Michael persuades Birkhoff to show his true nature and help them against Division. even though they don't show it as much micheal and birkhoff seem to be fairly good friends. Alex During Alex's mole days in Division he thought her to be incompetent in his lessons and that did not change for some time. during season 3 birkhoff tries to give advice to Alex when she starts abusing drugs again. Sonya There were some initial glimces into a somewhat closer relationship between Sonya and Seymour before 3.0, but Birkhoff did something that damaged it. However during the middle season three, sonya and birkhoff have succumbed to their feelings for eachother and are now in a romantic relationship. Abilities Birkhoff is shown as one of the best people in the world in his field of IT expertise and is better than anyone in Division including Sonya. He is also the engineer, building his own equipment. He has some combat training from Division and sparring with Michael during their rogued days. Trivia * Birkhoff used to wear glasses. *He collects game characters figures (Assassin's Creed...) *Birkhoff has a Hermione Granger action figure *He usually quotes characters from movies and TV Shows. *Sonya is the only person who calls Birkhoff by his first name. Quotes *'Michael': "You okay?" Nikita: "Oh babe, I will be when you get me out of here." Birkhoff: "'God, get a room." *'Birkhoff: 'Ha! And that is why you fail! except at hotness...at which you succeed.' 'Sonya: ''What?'' ' Birkhoff: 'You heard me. *"I'm not the mole genius; it's my molar." *"Just try and pretend I'm not an idiot. Give me that much." *"What is this, spy 101? Just do it." *"You think? I'm on lockdown here Michael, confined to Division. You see those two deltoids over there? They have to follow me everywhere I go. They even accompany me to the bathroom, Michael." *Season 2 Episode 20: "BOW DOWN TO SHADOW WALKER!!!" *Police come in* "Raise your hands let's go hacker boy!" Birkhoff: "Oh shit....." *"Oh I cant look at another tree. This must be what squirrels feel like" *It takes a whole squad of you rejects to even come close to me. And I want you to die knowing that! (to Division Techs trying to trace his signal) *'Birkhoff': BOW DOWN BEFORE SHADOW WALKER!!!', rising from the ashes and about to become a milliionaire for the second time *'Police Officer:' Do not move, put 'em up were I can see them, LET'S GO COME ON HACKER BOY! '' *Birkhoff: ''They're up, they're up''.'' Gallery birkhoff5.jpg Free11.jpg|Birkhoff with Ryan in CIA office. Free5.jpg|Birkhoff with Ryan. Free1.jpg|Birkhoff arrested. bmholzberg_NK104a_0114b.jpg tumblr_lgd59jPpbG1qgk1xbo1_500.jpg 4t3pxk.jpg Birkhoff_janthijsCW_20100825142115.jpg Birk.png 209 pic.jpg Z.jpg Sonya and Birkhoff.png 229815--42304694-src-u74b56.jpg Nikita season 2 episode 9.jpg nikita_season_2_episode_9_fair_trade_1-6063-590-700-80.jpg vlcsnap-2011-04-29-13h09m53s16.png images (1).jpg nikita_79739_1.jpg =.jpg birkhoff.jpg vlcsnap-2011-10-15-11h14m42s80.png tumblr_lv0zkjOrBA1qbxe3vo1_400.gif tumblr_la9y310TPf1qe7tk8o1_500.jpg images (2).jpg NikitaSeason2Episode3_203_Knightfall_PromoPicture9.jpg birkhoff-in-pain_500x332.jpg NK209b0167b--2961339932449253939.jpg tumblr_lz6pigMz5u1ropb7bo1_250.jpg tumblr_lr931fnBXa1r2zae8o1_500.gif|Shadownet tumblr_ll4mh6Cy5l1qeu1n9o1_r1_500.gif|God, get a room|link=Birkhoff tumblr_lktcp9kJDq1qakrdzo1_500.gif|Yeah. And all because Niki has his third Horcrux.|link=Birkhoff tumblr_ls0coozoZw1qfvxzno4_r4_250.gif tumblr_ls0coozoZw1qfvxzno13_r2_250.gif tumblr_ls0coozoZw1qfvxzno5_r2_250.gif|By the way, Birkhoff isn't working for us.|link=Birkhoff tumblr_ls2mn2EtkU1r3hnydo1_500.jpg|Birkhoff and Michael tumblr_ls4sc7UNjc1r2zae8o1_500.gif tumblr_ls283dGAeH1qfsogpo1_400.gif tumblr_lrzq69eZVP1qcbg36.gif tumblr_ls283dGAeH1qfsogpo1_400.gif tumblr_lsbwqu1Vmy1qd5drho1_500.gif tumblr_lsbwqu1Vmy1qd5drho2_500.gif tumblr_lsdczkUTqK1qedflvo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_lsdwrsf1GU1r2zae8o1_r1_250.gif tumblr_lsdwrsf1GU1r2zae8o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_lsdwrsf1GU1r2zae8o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_lsdwrsf1GU1r2zae8o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_lse9zyX8Zg1qal0zgo2_250.gif tumblr_lse9zyX8Zg1qal0zgo6_250.gif|Whatever|link=Birkhoff tumblr_lseq4loAO21qdeh74o1_250.gif|1/3 tumblr_lseq4loAO21qdeh74o2_250.gif|2/3 tumblr_lseq4loAO21qdeh74o3_250.gif|3/3 tumblr_ltk9dl7QZG1r2zae8o1_500.gif References See Also Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Rogue Agents Category:Division Agents Category:Tech Category:Help Needed Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4